


Illicit Affairs

by percabth



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/F, Pipabeth - Freeform, Short Story, Song Inspired, illicit affairs, jercy (mentioned), wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth
Summary: •inspired by the song ;Illicit Affairs - Taylor Swift•Piper and Annabeth have been close friends for years, Piper has feelings for Annabeth and is finding it exceedingly difficult to keep her feelings under wraps.
Relationships: Pipabeth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> hii !! first let me start by saying that i am currently reading “the lost hero” for the first time, im almost finished it however i’m working from the little i know about the dynamic between Piper and Annabeth so if it’s not as canon as it could be that’s probably why :) i also would like to establish that i will be writing a lot of fics in the future surrounding the characters in the riordanverse so stay alert for any new works !! Now without further adeiu enjoy this pipabeth x illicit affairs short story <33

“make sure nobody sees you leave” Annabeth whispered to Piper who was standing in the doorway of cabin six, camp mates were asleep, it was probably nearing 3am but they didn’t care, Annabeth’s smile made Piper weak, her flushed expression gazing back at her in awe. Annabeth rose from her bed and walked towards Piper, she stepped back a bit, nervous.

Piper hadn’t told Annabeth how she felt, she didn’t really know if the feelings she had towards her were what she thought, but she knew it was more than friendship. These past weeks were hard for Piper, knowing that she doesn’t see Annabeth the same way she does her made it difficult for them to have fun in their usual ways, cuddling up and watching movies meant something more to Piper now, and she wasn’t good at hiding it. So now whenever Annabeth would inch closer, she had to control the overwhelming urge to just lean in.

“keep your hood up, and keep your eyes down” Annabeth whispered as her hand brushed over Pipers face to pull the hood over her head. Annabeth cupped her face and smiled softly, Piper couldn’t help but lean her face into her soft palm. Piper snapped out of the trance shed found herself lost in looking into the depths of Annabeths grey eyes and looked up embarrassed. “i’ll see you soon” Piper whispered before stepping out of the cabin. 

As the door shut behind her, an ever so little weight was lifted off her shoulders, this whole unrequited love thing was deeming more difficult as the days went on. 

Cabin ten hated when Piper would stay out late, but she always got away with it, charmspeak came in handy even if she hated using it. 

“i was out for a run” she whispered to whoever was awake in the cabin. They all mindlessly nodded and went back to whatever they were doing before she arrived. She slumped into her bed and sighed loudly, earning a few stares from the camp mates, but she didn’t bat an eye. Her head hit her pillow softly and she closed her eyes. 

A few weeks of even more sneaking around had passed by, Piper and Annabeth were sitting by the ocean, Annabeth was leaning on Piper as she usually would only this time Piper’s heart was beating out of her chest, she didn’t know hearts could beat that fast, or that loud. “hey you okay?” Annabeth said, obviously noticing how distressed Piper was. Piper stiffened, she promised herself she’d never let herself be noticed, but Annabeth being a daughter of Athena, let’s just say she had her ways. 

“oh ,eh yeah i’m fine” she muttered, Annabeth didn’t buy it for even a second. She adjusted her position and faced Piper head on. “what’s wrong? you know you can tell me anything” her eyes were hopeful, her hands resting in her lap as she looked at Piper expectingly. “hey” she whispered grabbing her hand, which was not in any way helping Piper’s nerves. 

Piper’s mind took her back to the moment she realized that she felt like this about Annabeth. It was a sunny evening, everyone just partaking in random activities around camp. Annabeth was hanging out with Percy, her best friend and his boyfriend Jason, Piper used to have a crush on Jason but when he told her he had a crush on Percy she wasn’t heartbroken, she does remember Annabeth being a little upset about Percy, but she’s pretty sure that was because she was afraid she’d lose Percy again, which she didn’t. Piper went to meet them. Annabeth underneath the arm of Percy who was joking with Jason. She walked over and looked at Annabeth, she was laughing, Piper had seen her laugh a million times, but this look ,this glance. She felt she didn’t deserve it. Like it was stolen. Annabeth looked up but looked down quickly, almost like she felt she couldn’t look at Piper either. It was then she realized that she probably didn’t see Annabeth as just a friend anymore. 

That memory replayed in her head as Annabeth tried to coax out the truth. That was not going to happen. “hey let’s go chill at mine okay?” Annabeth said standing up and extending her hand. Piper took it nervously and they walked to the athena cabin 

Annabeth slouched onto her bed watching as Piper stood in the middle of the cabin ,her eyes following every little trinket as if she was trying to look for something. “the perfume on the shelf” she thought. She picked up a blue bottle of “cool water” ,it was some aftershave that Annabeth had gotten for Percy, she thought about how she was probably waiting for the right time to give it to him, that or she got it before Jason. Either way it was picked out for him. Piper wondered if there was any part of her in Annabeths area of the cabin, she failed to see anything but a small picture. “how come there’s virtually no trace of me in here” Piper spat, she didn’t realize how angry it had sounded, but she said it anyways. She was angry, she and Annabeth had made so many memories ,been through so much together, so why was there not even a trinket or a token of her in here. “oh ,i don’t know; maybe you could give me something to hang up” Annabeth smiled, not realizing the hurt expression plastered on her best friends face. “take the words for what they are” she thought, Piper found it difficult not to overthink things, but with Annabeth ,she trusted that she was safe. But that method only worked the first few hundred times. 

“come on kid, sit beside me” Annabeth said patting the place beside her. Piper hated being called kid, but Annabeth only said it because Piper was so much shorter than her. Which she didnt mind, but her anger was swaying any sense her conscious was trying to talk her into. 

Piper and Annabeth just sat in silence for a few hours, they hugged a little and Annabeth tried to get her to talk but Pipers mouth remained shut the whole time. Piper shuffled out after a while,saying she needed to go on a walk to clear her head. She didn’t give Annabeth much time to protest before leaving. 

Piper was muttering all sorts of things to herself, mainly shaming herself for letting herself feel these things for her girl best friend. She walked so far she didn’t even realize she was in the woods. She slumped down against a huge oak and starting crying. She didn’t see herself crying over someone like this but here she was. Back against the stump of a tree, crying about something she can’t change. 

She must’ve been there an hour before she heard a panicked pattern of footsteps making sounds in the leaves that littered the ground. Piper looked up, mascara streaming down her face, her eyeliner smudged all over the crease of her eye. There she was, the very girl who put her here, unknowingly. Annabeth Chase.

Piper was too stunned to comprehend what this meant so she just sat looking up at a panting Annabeth, she looked like she had just run a marathon around camp. Her eyes were streaming with tears, her face red ,her hair tangled and sprinkled with leaves and small twigs, her hands shaking and her leg cut. 

She doubled over ,resting her hands on her knees. “where in earth have you been ?ive been running around camp trying to find you ever since you left. Are you okay? are you hurt? why are you crying?” Annabeth sort of yelled, in a frantic and panicked kind of way. Piper felt bad, she hadn’t meant to worry her, she just needed to be upset about it for the first time in weeks. 

There is was again, that stolen glance, both of them were breaking rules, camp ones and societal ones, at least from pipers eyes. She knew she’d be heavily judged if she ever came out, by her dad and by some of her fellow campmates. She remembers how difficult it was for Percy and Jason to be accepted, not really by campmates, just a few of the gods found it strange. It sure did stir up some drama between Zeus and Poseidon. Annabeth looked like she felt the glance was stolen too, like they weren’t meant to be here like this. 

Another tear streamed down Pipers face and she looked in the other direction, trying not to look over at Annabeth. Annabeth practically collapsed beside her and looked at her expecting an explanation. Annabeth put her arm around her and pulled her into her chest. Piper began to sob softly into her, feeling the warmth that Annabeth provided, comforting her. 

Pipers eyes swelled with tears and her shortness of breath became more apparent to Annabeth. “it’s okay, baby i’m here” she said stroking her hair. That’s what set her off.

Pipers eyes flung open and she stood abruptly,standing in front of Annabeth who was sitting in confusion. “don’t -don’t call me that” Piper said shakily, she was shivering from the cold and so nervous about the whole situation,that her supposed yelling sounded as intimidating as a mouse. “call you what?” Annabeth said, her tone was concerned more than confused, which in some ways was comforting to Piper.

She raised her hands in frustration, “what piper” Annabeth yelled as she stood to face her. “don’t call me kid, and don’t call me baby, don’t call me anything but my name” piper yelled back. Annabeths expression of anger melted into confusion. “what?” she asked as if what piper was saying didn’t make any sense, which to her ,it didn’t.   
“just stop calling me that!” Piper reiterated. “is that what you’re all upset about!?” Annabeth was starting to get angry, they told each other everything what was so different this time. 

“look at me Annabeth!” Piper screamed through tears, her voice cracking and echoing through the forest. “what about you !?” “i’m a mess!” she exclaimed .”no youre not you’re upset and you won’t tell me why” Annabeth retaliated. “you did this!” Piper sounded. “i did what!?” Annabeths face went dark and her eyes cold, Piper knew she was hurt but she didn’t care. 

“you know damn well i’d do anything for you” Piper chocked up. Annabeth inched closer to the shaking mess of Piper standing before her. “what on earth are you talking about” Annabeth said, her tone soft. She knew. 

Without thinking anything through Annabeth kissed her, she leaned in instinctively and pushed her lips against Piper’s .To her surprise Piper didn’t back away, she leaned in, kissing her back with all she had. Soon Piper’s hands were clasped around Annabeths neck and Annabeths on her waist. They broke for breath everytime they needed but they didn’t let go of each other for a long time. Once they’d broken away Annabeth rested her head on Pipers.   
“you still mad at me?” Annabeth smirked. “shut up” Piper teased as she leaned in ,kissing her again, just because she could. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading !! i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!! make sure to leave a comment about your thoughts if you have any ,i appreciate all the support !!


End file.
